


Sweep Up Next Time

by sunsetstargazer



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Gibson whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetstargazer/pseuds/sunsetstargazer
Summary: All Jack did was forget his radio, but it really isn't his day and a dropped bottle combined with some of the worst luck imaginable leads to a very bad day for him.
Kudos: 9





	Sweep Up Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So I have already posted a Jack whump but this story was just itching to be written. I'm not sure why I end up picking only one person on each show but what can I say it seems I've definitely picked Gibson on this show to go after. Please enjoy and leave a review if you want too. As usual I get nothing from doing this but satisfaction.

Sweep Up Next Time

Jack strode through the main area of the firehouse between the trucks and turned the corner sharply as he went to check where his radio was. They had just gotten back from a call and his radio wasn't on his turnout coat like it should be, so he was hoping it was just left in the truck somehow otherwise he was going to get one heck of a lecture for losing it.

Just as he turned the corner his foot unexpectedly slipped under him and he barely had time to register what was going on before he was falling to the ground. He put his hand out to catch himself instinctively and winced at the pain in his wrist from the fall, but he was more annoyed as he looked around to see what had made him fall. He'd told Maya to clean up the broken bottle before they went on the call out, but she must have gotten distracted and forgotten to do it when they got back. He cursed as he went to get up and get a broom to clean up the shards himself but then he looked closer and was confused to see bright red liquid mixing with the liquid already on the floor. The bottle had only had coke in it so it shouldn't be red like this and it definitely shouldn't be continuing to spread.

He realised with a sinking feeling in his stomach that it was blood that was spreading across the floor. Immediately he rolled up onto his knees away from the broken glass and used his hands to carefully check his back for any glass but there didn't seem to be anything obvious and it wasn't until the aching in his wrist turned to sharp stinging with the movement that he turned his attention back to the offending limb.

Sure, enough blood was pumping out of his arm from a deep laceration spreading the width of his wrist and his gaze homed in on the bottom of the bottle which mostly intact, was upright with a jagged shard sticking upwards about 2 inches. More importantly the shard was soaked in blood and it only took him a second to figure out what had happened.

"Shit" Jack muttered shaking his other hand quickly to get any bits of glass off before he wrapped his hand around his other wrist. His fingers were slick with blood within seconds and he could feel a gentle pulsation in the blood suggesting he may have nicked an artery. The blood had formed a small puddle on the floor and mixing with the coke it made him pale slightly, but he ignored that in favour of shifting to lean against the side of the truck and slowly push up onto his feet. By the time he was upright his vision was going spotty, but he just waited knowing that the amount of blood he'd lost wasn't yet dangerous but it certainly would be if he stayed here and no-one came out looking for him.

The spots soon disappeared from his vision and he walked over to the back of the ambulance glad that the doors were open so that saved him one hurdle at least. He sat down on the back and leaned over and let go of his wrist for a moment to grab some gauze pads ignoring the way that he left a smear of blood on the jump bag. He ripped them open with his teeth and immediately put two over his wrist that was now beginning to spurt blood with the pressure released. Definitely arterial, he needed help and fast.

"Ok, this is gonna be easy, everyone's upstairs, Warren's even making food so he can help. Just got to get up to the kitchen" Jack normally would have laughed at himself for it, but the whispered pep-talk definitely felt necessary. Looking down at himself he knew he looked a right state with bright red blood staining his previously white shirt and more of it continuing to spill out around the gauze that he was firmly holding over his wrist, not to mention the trail of blood that he had left just taking those few steps over to the ambulance.

"Come on then, here we go" he said more loudly this time and with that he set off. He wasn't really feeling too bad right now but the amount of blood on the floor had definitely freaked him out and he knew that he was heading into the class 2 haemorrhage category where he would start struggling. He made it through to the reception area at the bottom of the stairs with only feeling slightly light-headed, but the stairs really were a struggle. He took them one at a time carefully and even allowed himself a break to sit down halfway up but as his vision tunnelled towards the continued trail of blood, he forced himself up again.

Finally, the last step up was made and he could see the doors into the kitchen and hear the normal chatter of the others getting ready to eat. He paused to take a breath at the top of the stairs before pushing on, he stumbled within the last few feet and leaned against the wall as his vision went spotty again, but he was so close he didn't even care.

He hesitated a second at the door before turning to push it open with his elbow and slowly walked into the room stopping just inside. The voices in front of him hesitated for a second before silence fell over the room and he looked up to see Andy, Ben, Maya, Travis, Vic, Dean and Pruitt all staring at him in shock from around the room.

"Jack?" Andy asked uncertainly as she was clearly trying to take in the scene that had just walked in.

"Can I get a hand? It won't stop bleeding" Jack said his voice coming out shaky but at least louder than a whisper like he'd been speaking before. It seemed an eternity with them all just staring at him and he wondered if he'd spoken at all before suddenly, they seemed to snap out of their trance all at once.

"What happened?! Come sit down" Andy spoke to him as she and Ben walked up on either side of him and took an arm each. He was grateful for the support as he stumbled forward relying on them to guide him as Travis spun a chair around for him to sit in. He sunk down gratefully still holding his right wrist firmly in his left hand and in against his chest to stop it moving around too much.

"Slipped on the broken glass outside and apparently I have the worst luck imaginable" Jack began explaining. Warren had already reappeared wearing gloves and holding the first aid kit they kept upstairs. He crouched down in front of Jack and reached out to pull his arms forwards into his lap, but Jack was holding so tight to his wrist that Ben had to force his fingers open to get a look at the wound.

"Is it just your wrist?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, think so. The bottom of the bottle was still upright, and I landed on it with my wrist, would have been fine if I landed anywhere else but no… stupid" Jack cursed himself under his breath, but Andy put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was an accident; they happen all the time or we wouldn't need to be here" she reminded him gently.

As Ben finally managed to get Jacks hand to release from his other wrist, he lifted the gauze up slightly and jumped back as he was immediately rewarded with blood spurting out of the wound and onto the floor. He quickly pressed the gauze down again and used his own hand to put pressure on the wound quickly grabbing several more gauze pads since the original ones were already soaked through.

"Ok, that's definitely severed the radial artery, Jack, how much blood did you already lose?" Ben asked glancing up to take in the increasingly pale skin of the injured firefighter.

"I'm not sure, over half a litre at least, made quite a mess downstairs, and on the stairs for that matter… and the hallway" Jack explained trailing off thoughtfully.

"Let's not worry about that right now we can clean up later, Travis can you get the jump bag from the ambo?" Ben instructed. Travis nodded and quickly disappeared out the door.

"OK, well you know what we've got to do here so lay it on me, consider it you are helping me revise for medic one?" Ben asked obviously trying to keep Jack focussed as he struggled to ignore the spots slowly increasing across his vision.

"Direct pressure, elevate above the heart and keep conscious until able to transport to hospital, monitor blood loss, apply tourniquet if blood loss can't be controlled" Jack reported automatically knowing the standard procedure for injuries like this.

"Good so I'm going to keep pressure on this and lift your arm up above your head, but I need you to stay awake and keep talking until we get you downstairs and, on your way," Ben instructed him, and Jack nodded. Ben then moved from kneeling in front of him taking the arm with him and holding his arm up by the wrist keeping tight painful pressure on the wound, but even so Jack cringed as he felt the blood drip down his arm.

"I know" he said frustrated bringing his other hand up to rub his face but hesitating when he saw the amount of blood covering his hand and down his forearm. He let the hand drop down into his lap again and waited looking around at the others who were all stood in a loose circle around him and he began to feel panic rising inside of him. He now understood why he'd seen patients get so panicked just by people standing around, he already was vulnerable from the blood leaking out of his arm but now with them just stood looking worriedly at him he felt like he was starting to panic. Even highly trained professionals can panic when put on the other end of what they are used to doing for other people. He tried looking down at his lap but then he was just focussed on the blood and his heart was pounding in his chest by the time Travis burst back into the room probably having run all the way.

"Got the bag, and there is a lot of blood down there Warren, probably more like a litre" Travis explained looking even more concerned than the others as he looked to Jacks pale skin and the blood dripping down his arm from Ben's tight grip.

"Right, he feels like he's getting tachy so let's get a BP and then we need to get him downstairs to the ambo, you still with us Jack?" Ben addressed him but he could only nod not trusting his voice to remain steady even for a few words.

"Good man" Ben said softly.

Travis knelt next to Jack opposite Ben and wrapped a BP cuff around his upper arm inflating the cuff and using a stethoscope to check underneath the cuff until he got a good reading on the BP.

"BP 85 over 60" Travis reported, and Jack could feel the tension in the room increasing but his head was getting light and he couldn't bring himself to say anything to reassure them. He tried to focus on the wall ahead of him, but it was blurring in and out of focus.

"S'rry, think I'm gonna…" he slurred, just before the floating sensation increased tenfold and his head lolled forwards of its own accord.

"Woah ok, Andy take over direct pressure. Travis, Dean help me get him down on the floor" Ben instructed quickly passing over Jacks wrist to Andy who had gloves on already. Travis had leapt forwards to hold Jack upright, but he was not a small man and he was clearly struggling. Ben quickly moved down stripping off his bloodied gloves and getting his arms under Jacks shoulders as Travis and Dean took a leg each and they lifted him off the chair and to lay down on the floor in a well-practised manoeuvre.

"Jack? Gibson, can you hear me? Ok he's probably just fainted from shock, but Vic can you go get the board from the ambo and we'll carry him downstairs." Ben instructed. He moved to kneel next to Jack and put two fingers to the pulse point under his chin.

"Pulse is improving, Travis can you pass the stethoscope?" Ben asked again. He accepted it and quickly put it on before holding the bell against Jack's chest to check his breathing, more to reassure himself because he knew that Jack wasn't really in that much danger right now, it was just the amount of blood coming from someone you know can be hard to deal with.

"Ok, he's stable." Ben said and he noted several sighs of relief coming from around the room. He put his knuckles against Jacks sternum and rubbed up and down a few times breathing his own sigh of relief as Jacks head rolled to the side a soft moan escaping his throat.

"Lea' me 'lone. I'm trying to sleep" Jack said his voice slurred but clearly coming around.

"Can't do that I'm afraid, open your eyes Lieutenant" Ben instructed hoping the use of his rank would get him to snap awake a bit faster.

"Sorry, I'm up, what's the call?" Jack said surging to try and sit up but quickly being pushed down again.

"No calls for you right now, just stay awake, do you remember what just happened?" Ben asked and Jack opened his eyes taking in Andy still holding his wrist tightly and everyone stood around him.

"Yep, too much blood got a bit freaked out, different when it's your own" Jack admitted, and Ben laughed softly.

"It certainly is, think you've scared us all enough for now though so how about you stay awake this time and we're going to get you downstairs" Ben said looking up as Vic rushed back in with the spinal board almost perfectly on cue.

"I don't need that, I can walk" Jack said trying to sit up again, but Ben pushed him down firmly about to speak before Pruitt took over.

"Look son, we all know you could probably force yourself up and stumble back downstairs to the ambo to prove something to us, but since we all already know you would, how about you prove that you know your limits, you already fainted sitting down and it will be much worse if you faint halfway down the stairs so just relax and let us help you" Pruitt said and Jack huffed out a breath before nodding.

"Fine, thanks" Jack said. Ben smiled quickly before standing up and allowing Vic to move the spinal board in next to Jack.

"Ok, shuffle over onto here" Vic said patting the board as she held it still. Jack sat up slowly with the help of Ben and used his good hand to move across onto the board and laid down again grateful that Andy moved with him the whole time moving so that he didn't have to pull on his bad arm at any point. Once he was settled on the board, he felt Vic and Ben doing up the straps around his legs and torso.

"Ok everyone got a piece Andy you move with us" Ben said, and Jack felt hands all along his body taking hold of the board under him. After a count from Ben, they all lifted him up in unison and his head spun slightly at the sudden lift but quickly adjusted as they walked over to the door. Ben was at his head keeping an eye on him to make sure he stayed awake but craning his neck he could see Dean and Travis holding either side of his torso and Vic down by his feet while Maya and Pruitt were holding the doors open for them to leave the kitchen and of course Andy holding his arm up still holding the wrist tightly. Going down the stairs did have him gripping the board with his good hand, but he never so much as slid on the board and within a minute he was downstairs and being lifted onto the gurney that Maya and Pruitt pulled out. As soon as he was on the gurney, they undid the straps from the board, and he turned to let them slide it out, so he was at least on the slightly cushioned gurney.

"That wasn't so bad was it, Andy let's try letting up the pressure for a second see if the bleeding has slowed down at all" Ben said. She nodded and let her hands loosen from around his wrist finally. There was definitely still some blood spilling out of the wound, but it was significantly slower than it had been before.

"It's slowing, Travis you want to drive and me and Andy in the back?" Ben asked getting quick nods from them both before Travis jogged around to the front.

"Update us as soon as you get there" Pruitt asked.

"We will" Ben said as he pulled the doors shut and with that they were away.


End file.
